Stay
by CagedTroll
Summary: You're pale, so pale it scares me. Who could have seen this coming? Everything was going so well...


Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or anything affiliated with it. Wish I did though.

* * *

**Stay**

You know I wasn't serious when I said he was going to kill you, right? I mean, of course I was serious. I was trying to shock him, make him see the truth. But I never expected him to actually go this far.

Hell, I'm going to start crying again. There. See? This is making me crazy. You're so pale, and the bandages on your head, it just doesn't look like you. I keep expecting you to stick your head through the door and ask me what the hell I'm moping around at some kid's bed for.

Damn, this constant beeping is getting on my nerves. I need to get out of here, I really do. But I can't leave you. I'm afraid to blink for fear of what might happen if I do. I've already lost too many people I care about. I can't lose you, too.

Nobody expected this to happen, did they? Nobody saw it coming. He was in therapy, he was getting better. You were so excited that he was coming to visit. You kept talking about him, how great it would be. And I was so happy for you. I didn't think for once about what could happen.

I saw him earlier, sitting on a couch in the corridor. He was sobbing, handcuffed. Two police officers were trying to take him away but he was struggling, screaming "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't look into his eyes.

We really had a good summer, didn't we? We were at the beach almost every day, hanging with the others, talking, just letting the sun warm our backs. And then you got that letter, you wouldn't stop talking about it. The gigantic grin on your face almost made me jealous.

No one expected this to happen, you least of all, right? No one expected your mom to show up, demanding custody. No one expected your dad to snap, to drink that whole bottle. You didn't know this would happen, right? You wouldn't have stuck around if you did. You wouldn't have tried to hold him back when he wanted to go after her. Right?

They all want to comfort me. They come in in turns, asking me if I'm all right, if I want to have a rest. I don't even respond anymore. I just stare at your pale face, wishing you would just open your eyes. I keep imagining how you stumble backwards when he pushes you away, how you trip, how the back of your head smashes against the edge of the table. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

We had a date this evening, remember? We wanted to go to the movies. You had wanted to go see _Alien VS Predator_, and I had grudingily agreed. I had planned to whine on the way to the theatre until you finally gave in and we would see that chick flick together. I can't even remember the name. How can I think about movies now? I can't even remember how long you've been unconscious. The doctor came in once to tell me that there should be no complications, that it would just take time for you to wake. He's a nice guy, with dark hair and big brown eyes and a winning smile. I think you'd like him.

The beeping quickens, and for a second my heart nearly stops. It's over, I think. Now it's all over. Then the doctor is back, checking the charts, and his smile lifts an enormous boulder from my heart. He leans over the bed, blocking your face from my view, and his eyes twinkle at you. "Good morning, Mr. Bale," he says, "how're you feeling"  
You don't respond, or at least I can't hear you. He doesn't mind, moves away to check the charts again. You see me, your eyes only half open, the smile on your face barely deserving the name, but it's a smile.

"Hey Nikky," you say, and it's all I can do to stop myself from throwing myself at you.

"Hey Cam," I say, my voice breaking.

Your eyes are clouded, you don't even seem to know were you are; the doctor warned me this could happen. Still you smile, and say softly, almost inaudibly:

"Hey Nik, I've been thinking... You really don't wanna see _Alien VS Predator_, right? And I feel bad dragging you in if you don't wanna go so... I think I'd be okay with it if we went to see your chick flick instead."

**Fin**

* * *

Originally started out as Nikky angsting over nearlydead!Cam, but in the end it turned into romantic fluff instead. Needed something to lighten my mood. 


End file.
